


Endless

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gaming YouTuber fanfic in which the Banana Bus Squad are superheroes and save their city from evilness. Each and everyone of them all have their own powers along with superhero names.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this fanfic, please keep in the mind that this is JUST a fanfic and made for fun but please, also respect all of the time and effort put into this storyline. 
> 
> If you're not into this type of fanfic genre, then stop reading and look for something else. Thank you!
> 
> I'll be introducing the characters as the story goes on. Some of the characters are going to be the infamous gaming youtuber and some are going to be my ocs.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and see you later! :)

An annoyed groan escaped the middle-aged man as he dropped the rest of his uno cards on the floor. A chuckle left his friend's lips after taking a sip from his manually-opened beer bottle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this fanfic, please keep in the mind that this is JUST a fanfic and made for fun but please, also respect all of the time and effort put into this storyline. 

If you're not into this type of fanfic genre, then stop reading and look for something else. Thank you!

I'll be introducing the characters as the story goes on. Some of the characters are going to be the infamous gaming youtuber and some are going to be my ocs.

Anyways, enjoy and see you later! :)


End file.
